With the increase in the volume of user communication, in 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project) standardization, a study is currently being made of the technique that enables a terminal (User Equipment: UE) to access to an external network directly from a radio access network of a service area in which the terminal stays, without capturing a user traffic into the EPC (Evolved Packet Core), as in                LIPA (Local IP access); or        SIPTO (Selected IP traffic offload). It is noted that the LIPA/SIPTO system provides a mechanism of directly connecting a radio base station, a radio control apparatus or a simple structure type radio apparatus, such as Femto base station, to an external network.        